1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holding devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holding device with alternating length gripping fins for holding an object disposed in the holding device.
2. Related Art
There are many carrying devices which attach to cars, trucks, ATV""s, or other structures, for holding elongate objects. These range from simple gun racks, to more elaborate holding systems. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,772 and 5,078,279 disclose utility carrying devices for carrying guns, fishing poles, and the like, which are mountable to the handlebars, cargo rack, frame, or other parts of a car, truck, motorcycle, or ATV, or to a wall, window, etc. There are also carrier devices which include inwardly directed flexible fingers. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 386,298 and Des. 386,304 disclose holders with such fingers, as does the ""772 patent mentioned above.
In prior art holders with fingers, the fingers tend to be either of a uniform length, or of a gradually varying length, such as gradually becoming longer toward the bottom of the holding member. The fingers help prevent objects disposed in the holder from jarring free, such as due to vibrations or bumps encountered by a vehicle upon which the holder is mounted. However, where the fingers are substantially uniform in length or gradually vary in length, they can provide too much grip upon an inserted object in some circumstances, and also make undesirable noise when an object is removed therefrom.
It has been recognized that it would be advantageous to develop an object holder with gripping fins configured to grip less tightly than previously known configurations.
It would also be advantageous to develop an object holder with gripping fins which cause less noise when an object is removed from the holder.
The present invention advantageously provides a utility holding device configured to be attached to a utility structure and to carry elongated objects, which includes a support base, a mounting stem supported by the support base, and a generally U-shaped holding member supported by the mounting stem. The U-shaped member has two upright arms which are open at the top so as to define a containment area configured to receive an elongate object. The U-shaped member further includes a plurality of alternating length gripping fins extending from at least one of the upright arms into the containment area to help hold items securely therein.
In accordance with a more detailed aspect of the present invention, the support base may be disposed substantially below the U-shaped member, or substantially to the side of the U-shaped member.
In accordance with another more detailed aspect of the present invention, the U-shaped member is pivotable with respect to the support base, such that the holding member may be rotated to more securely grip elongate objects therein.
In accordance with yet another more detailed aspect of the present invention, one of the upright arms of the U-shaped member extends higher than the other, and includes an elbow which bends toward the containment area.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.